ERrOr's Past
by MadlyLoop
Summary: Error accidentally revealed some of his past to Blueberry. Will Blueberry get to the bottom of this or will error forever remain a mystery?
1. Prologue

"NOOOOO! ANYONE BUT HIM!" My strings tugged on blueberry's soul and dragged him into the white void. He doesn't understand... but that's his fault right? "I grasped my prize and the last words he heard from his dear brother were "I will save you!" and then the void opening closed. "W-what is it you want?" Blueberry whimpered as I got closer. I finally said so close to his face our lips might touch "You..."

He was just like my brother before all of this happened. The day I became error... I was fighting the hu- no wait killer for the thousandth time. I wanted it all to just stop. I used to be 'normal' I guess you could put it. I remembered every reset , every death, every time my brother died... No, Sans... you can't bring back the good times. You can't bring them back... They're dead and it's all YOUR FAULT... "Are you okay?" Blueberry asked sending me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized it until I felt the wet feeling on my cheeks.

I was crying. "I knew you had some good inside you..." I knew what would happen next..."I believe in you..." Well I done goofed. 'I-I'm sorry.' I thought aloud. "Maybe if you bring me back I can help you?" Blueberry asked. "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"I choked.

'What should I do?'


	2. Nightmares

"My eyes fluttered open only to reveal a white void... It's felt like weeks since I first came here. When I was wide awake millions of thoughts rushed to my head. 'Is error ok?' 'What just happened?' 'Why was error crying?' 'What's going on?' and ,I blushed when I thought this, 'How can I help error?'

It hurt when I went against the restraints that bound to me to a wall. How was there even a wall in this empty void? Error just arrived and noticed my struggle. He had a look of anger... and worry?

He said "TrYiNg tO eScApE nOw aRe We?" Error cleared his throat "Sorry, but we can afford you leaving can we?" He plopped down beside me and I could feel the blue threads that held relax.

A picture a of chubby skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts, and fuzzy slippers flashed in my head. Was that error? The image also showed him smiling with a much smaller skeleton who looked a little like a baby papyrus chewing on his finger. These words projected in my mind strong, I will protect this smile forever.

This confused me because he didn't know Paps. Then it hit me. That was his Papyrus. What happened between the two. Did he... no I'm getting ahead of myself. I should probably just ask. I asked error snapping him again out of his thoughts "What happened between you and YOUR Papyrus?" He seemed flabbergasted looking for a answer. He muttered something that I could barely hear and it rattled my bones.

HE DIED

I acted as I hadn't heard anything. Being the MAGNIFICENT Sans I am I remembered how he once called me Swap. I was confused. Does this mean I am some sort of swapped version of him? Nah... I asked error "What's wrong? Can you tell me?"

He slowly released me from the strings unintentionally and I waited in till he left. I followed him to his room curious of what happened...

He was fast asleep already? Does he even need sleep? Then the strangest thing happened. I soon fell asleep myself. I woke up finding myself in a golden lit hall. I saw that chubby skeleton with a blue hoodie but when I tried to talk to him he ignored me as if I wasn't even there. Could he even see me? I also saw the large gash he had across his chest. What is going on? Then he and I started to hear voices.

Error POV

No-no-no-no-no... It's happening again. I was in judgement hall..

I had a huge slash in my chest as I remembered over and over again

Loud voices filled the room.

You could have saved them... All your fault... Now Blueberry is going to pay because of YOUR MISTAKES...

But I don't want to hurt Blue- *sigh* I'll bring him back to his brother... they shouldn't have to suffer this like me.


	3. Tears

It has been days since Error last visited Blueberry. Blueberry was once again, all alone. Blueberry missed everyone but being stuck in the blank empty anti-void gives no options. The only one he knew so far could get him out was Error, and Error has not been so cooperative so chances of him getting out were slim.

'When will I, the GREAT and MAJESTIC Sans get out?' sighed the depressed and lonely Blueberry to himself.

'I terribly miss Papy...' What Blueberry didn't know was that Error came back... and the fact he was talking aloud.

Error was shocked. Had he really caused this lil' Blueberry that much despair? 'Papyrus' he thought remembering the good soul when HIS papyrus was alive. It only takes so many resets and genocide runs to drive someone insane. He finally lost it when he was about to be killed AGAIN after being previously killed for 583 times. He was a hard nut to crack and they did it.

What made Error so shocked was that he had sympathy for Blueberry. He understood what it was like to miss his brother... much less think or know that they might never see him again.

But Blueberry noticed Error came back and caught him staring...

"Uh. Sorry Blueberry... I didn't mean to...Uh... Never mind." Blueberry was shocked, what was he about to say? "Error, you can tell me... I am the Miraculous and Friendly Sans!" He attempted to make a hero's pose forgetting the strings that bond him.

This saddened Error to the point were blue strings leaked from his eye sockets.

"Are those tears?" asked Blueberry, oblivious to what was happening. Error looked back up and blushed, possibly not realizing he was crying. After what he has been through it wold be impossible to make him feel sadness and pain anymore... So how did blueberry do it? How did Blueberry influence him to have emotion?

Error quickly dispersed and teleported away. WHY DID HE DO THIS?


	4. Home

He trembled. How long had he been there? He felt so depressed he could, he could- Well it was enough to make him cry. And that's exactly what he sobbed and sobbed in till he could do no Error came back he tried all he could to comfort the crying blueberry but to no luck.

'Welp' Error thought to himself, 'let's get you home buddy'

Out of nowhere, the blue strings around Blueberry's collapsed and faded away. "Error?" Blueberry questioned. Next, Error grabbed Blueberry by the waist and hoisted him through the portal. He dropped Blueberry in front of a house and ran off to the anti-void.

The door swung open and out came a special someone. "PAPY!" Tears of joy threatened to leave but soon vanished when he thought about how Error had acted. Will error be OK? He asked Papyrus "Is Error ok?" "What!?"said the shocked Papy "You still worry about that creep!?"

But Blueberry started to look around searching for a way to change what had happened. He spotted a couple pixels and started to rush towards them. Papy grabbed him just in time before he could grab the remaining pixels. "Sans! What are you doing!?" But Sans pushed him away and cupped the pixels in his hand.

The pixels soon became a dark blue soul for integrity. "Sans?" Papyrus mumbled. It was Error's original soul before he became distorted. He quickly put it in a glass container to protect the soul. But when he did the soul sank, slightly shivering as if it were crying.

"We'll tell Undyne to inspect the soul later Sans... for now let's take a break ..." Papyrus said sending him off to bed.


	5. Memories

The blue soul whimpered as if letting out sadness it has been holding in. The soul showed sadness, anger, and most of all regret. The upside down blue heart called out into the darkness 'Papyrus, Brother...' as if to reach to his former bro. From his state he would get nowhere. Images flashed before his mind of the human- no that word did not feel right. He imaged the DIRTY BROTHER KILLER in all their murderous intent showering upon him. The soul shivered at the thought.

"Are you OK there little guy?" asked a rough deep voice who could only belong to Blueberry's brother. "Papyyyy." whined Blueberry still sleepy. Now was not the time. It was- what two o'clock in the morning. Although the MAJESTIC Sans usually woke up early anyways he did need his precious beauty sleep or so he says.

Sans proclaimed "Maybe he doesn't like the jar! The MAJESTIC and FRIENDLY Sans will let him out!"

"You sure there bro? I mean he did capture you and a-""NONSENSE! The MAJESTIC Sans shall let him out!" But as soon as he let him out the soul bunched up against Blueberry's chest. "So you want to stay with me?"asked Blueberry. Right when he reached up to grab the soul as a way of hugging it images flashed before his mind. Everything this Sans had seen he now seen too.

"How could- Why-" said the now shocked Blueberry. He hugged the soul tightly with his arms now and cried softly. "What did you see bro?" said the confused Papy.

He also touched the dimming soul now dripping with what looked like tears. Images flashed through his mind giving him a very bad time taste in his mouth. It hit him right in the feels heart. He joined Blueberry in hugging the now crying/shaking soul.

"We better get to Undyne... FAST."


End file.
